


【Evanstan】今天也莫名其妙被秀了一脸，AM如是说

by JANzss



Category: Captain America (Movies)RPF
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JANzss/pseuds/JANzss
Summary: 小甜饼，一发完。





	【Evanstan】今天也莫名其妙被秀了一脸，AM如是说

>>>>> 

 

Sebastian和Chris吵架了。

作为俩人共同的挚友，Anthony Mackie或幸或不幸的成了双方互倒苦水的最佳人选。

“Chris这个混蛋不是人！”Sebastian颇为悲愤的捶着吧台的大理石桌，向Anthony诉苦，“我平常工作就够累了，回到家还不能好好休息！这样下去我他妈迟早要过劳死！”更可怕的是他今早不是被闹钟叫醒的，而是被Chris的老二给捅醒的，“而且那个野蛮人最近老不肯戴套，知不知道清理超麻烦的啊！”

Anthony艰难地咽下嘴里含着的一口酒，“这些问题你不能去和当事人说吗？”拜托，他一点儿也不想知道两个大老爷儿们的性生活和不和谐啊！

“混蛋Chris！不就是胡子被剃了吗至于这么报复我么！”Sebastian貌似喝多了，全然无视Anthony开始自说自话起来，“我刮得也很辛苦的好不好！”

“等等！”Anthony眼前一亮，“操！你他妈把Chris的胡子剃了！？Seb，你怎么做到的！？”

“他那胡子实在太扎人了，每次亲上来都好难受！”Sebastian照旧没理他，委屈的扁着嘴，“我大腿挠肿好几次了！”事后穿裤子对他来说简直如同酷刑，还是属于慢性折磨那种，走路一摩擦就发痒，公众场合下又不能明目张胆伸手到胯下挠。

“而且你知道吗？他前阵子做的海鲜意面真的超级难吃，只有虾仁过得去！”Sebastian继续说，“我第二天拉肚子拉了三四次，没食物中毒算我命大！”

“难吃你他妈还吃？”Anthony无语，“喂，你还没告诉我怎么剃掉Chris胡子的呢！”

“我能怎么办，我也很绝望啊，难得他情人节特意给我做顿饭，我总不能不给面子吧。”Sebastian打了个酒嗝，“那个傻子剥虾壳的时候还划伤了拇指。”

慢着，我怎么突然闻到一股刺鼻的酸臭味？Anthony皱眉，“所以你到底是怎么剃掉Chris的胡子的？”

“就......拿剃须刀啊。”

“......”我他妈当然知道是用剃须刀难不成你还手撕吗！？Anthony翻着白眼抢走Sebastian攥着的酒瓶，“别喝了，先回答我你是怎么剃掉Chris的胡子的！”据他所知Chris Evans爱惜自己胡子的程度堪比史矛革巨龙日夜守着它的金银财宝，让他自愿剃掉胡子难如登天，“你给他下药了？迷汗药还是安眠药？”

“不是说了吗？用剃须刀啊！你他妈才三十几岁就耳背了吗Anthony！”Sebastian恼火的瞪了Anthony一眼，夺回自己的酒瓶仰头咕噜咕噜灌，“我跟你说，Chris这混球比老妈子还要烦人！他居然给我规定上网时间！逼我早晚喝牛奶补钙！咖啡里也不能加超过两块方糖！”他悲愤交加的咬了咬牙，“他还敢嘲笑我梦遗！我都没怪他随便洗我内裤！再说了，凭什么我连做个春梦都要被Chris Evans操！？”

“我他妈没聋！”Anthony气急，对准Sebastian的后脑勺呼了一巴掌，“你脑子拿来掺酒了吗！？”

Sebastian趴伏在吧台上，将脸埋进手臂里，“Anthony，我真的不是故意刮掉Chris的胡子的，我发誓......我下次再也不敢了，你能帮我说几句好话吗？求你了哥们儿，我还不想死......我还这么年轻，有大好时光等着我……”他最近连上厕所都不利索，过度使用的小洞火辣的跟抹了辣椒油似的。

Anthony脑子一激灵：“等等，Chris帮你洗内裤！？”

“你他妈有认真听我讲话吗！？”

“你他妈好意思说我！？”

在Anthony快要忍受不了醉鬼Sebastian的疯言疯语和他打起架来前，Chris总算火急火燎的赶来了现场救火。

他将醉成烂泥的Sebastian抱到角落的沙发上安顿好，接过Anthony给他倒的酒道了声谢，“辛苦你了，Anthony。”

“没什么，请我吃顿饭就好，地点我都想好了。”Anthony打量着没了胡子的Chris Evans，这位哥们儿没了络腮胡看着像一下子年轻了十岁，对于他非要蓄胡的执念，Anthony多年来一直无法理解，“你的胡子。”Anthony用手比划着自己的脸示意，“它们是怎么没了的？”上帝作证他绝对不是有意要戳Chris的痛处，“别想唬我啊，Seb说了是他刮的，你跟我说说过程就好。”

Chris蹙眉，“我为什么要告诉你？”

“你不想知道你的小甜心今晚都说了些什么吗？”Anthony假装无所谓的耸耸肩膀，作势要走，“那好吧，改天再聚，Chris。”

“等等！”Chris不出三秒便妥协。他挠着耳朵，干咳几声，“Sebby说想玩点儿刺激的，所以我们用了尼龙绳......”Chris无可自拔的陷入回忆中。

完美主义者Chris Evans总是习惯掌控一切，而Sebastian作出的提议又如此诱人，更别说他那天还握着Chris硬邦邦的老二。

他让Chris将他绑起来。Chris亲吻着他被绳子勒出红痕的肌肤，摸着尼龙绳粗糙的表面，内心隐秘的欲望得到了极度的满足。然而等Chris从高潮的余韵中回过神来，Sebastian却早已神不知鬼不觉的挣脱了尼龙绳，改而用它捆住了Chris的手腕，将他缚在了床头。

“脸上的毛和胯下的毛，你自己选一个。”

于是Chris蓄的络腮胡没了。

“你们真会玩。”Anthony忽然觉得牙齿有点酸，他一点儿也不同情Chris的遭遇。

“我不知道Sebby这么讨厌我的胡子，我以为他喜欢。”Chris叹气，他亲Sebastian时对方下面的小洞明明咬得那么紧，大腿夹着Chris的脑袋不放，射得也比平常要快。

“他不止讨厌你的胡子，他还讨厌你做的海鲜意面。”Anthony补刀，“据说那玩意儿超级难吃，害他拉了一天的肚子。”

“我觉得味道还可以啊，虾仁也挺好吃的。”Chris瞪大眼。Sebastian当时明明还夸他做得好吃，除去给Chris夹的那几个虾仁，剩下的Sebastian自己一个人全装进了胃里。

“Chris，你的味蕾完全可以跟英国佬一决高下。”

“……”

 

“…谢谢你告诉我，Anthony。”Chris感激的拍拍Anthony的手臂，虽然他觉得Sebastian会拉肚子的原因多半是因为当晚没戴套，而Chris内射后也没有及时替对方清理干净。

“不客气，哥们儿。”Anthony笑得贱兮兮的，“看在你替Seb洗了内裤的份上。”

“他连这个都告诉你了?”Chris眯起眼睛，“洗个内裤怎么了?他全身上下我不止摸过还亲过。”况且Sebastian的内裤还是他挑的。

Anthony噎了下，刚涌上来的笑意和调侃又憋了回去。

“还有吗？Sebby还说了什么？”Chris摇摇杯子里的冰块，手指沾了点玻璃杯表层冒出来的水珠，逗弄小动物般伸手戳Sebastian红扑扑的脸颊。“滚蛋......”Sebastian皱着眉咕哝，恼火地挥手拍开Chris作乱的手指。

“大概说了春梦对象是个叫Chris Evans的家伙？”Anthony看着Chris傻兮兮的笑脸说道，想起Sebastian拜托他的话，又赶紧补充：“还有，不要做得太过火。”

“噢。”Chris听毕，挑高眉毛意味深长的笑了笑，扬手跟Anthony碰杯，“我尽力，Anthony。”他佯装苦恼：“可Sebby喝醉后总是特别听话。”

“停，别往下说，我不想听。”Anthony听出他的言中之意，翻起白眼摆了摆手，“咨询结束，别忘记结账。”

意思是求你赶紧滚吧。

Chris揽住Sebastian带进怀里，摸他发红的脸。Sebastian的脸颊滚烫滚烫的，没一会儿便将他的手心捂热了，“该回家了，Sebby。”

“Chris？”Sebastian迷迷糊糊睁开眼，看清来人后反手抱着Chris的脖颈蹭了蹭脑袋，“我错了……我以后再也不乱刮你的胡子了，Chris，我发誓......”Sebastian苦着脸，看起来像要哭了，“我不想做了，屁股好痛......我用手帮你，不然用嘴也行......”

这个醉鬼还真是说出了不得了的猛料。“......”Anthony捂住耳朵，他真的，对两个男人的性生活，一点儿也不感兴趣。

“好，我们不做，先回家，Sebby。”Chris哄道，弯腰背起Sebastian。

Sebastian乖乖圈住Chris的脖子，“真的吗？”

“嗯。”Chris背起他，面不改色的扯谎。

“你真好，Chris。”Sebastian往Chris脸上吧唧亲了一口，咧着嘴傻乐，“我最爱你了。”

“我也爱你，宝贝儿。”

傻孩子。

Anthony目送俩人离开，心里默默为Sebastian即将遭殃的屁股点了根蜡烛。

不管他们今晚有没有顺利和好，Anthony都打定主意从今往后不再鸟这两位冤家了。一是太酸，二是眼睛疼。他喝掉杯子里最后一口酒，站起身。

Anthony Mackie，堂堂八尺男儿，此时此刻竟无比想念他的老婆和孩子。

是时候回家了。

 

END


End file.
